


The Spider and the Fly

by DanjaBlue



Series: The Cube Chronicles [5]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Humiliation, Power Play, Revenge, Science Fiction, Speculation, Spoilers, s01e10 Et in Arcadia Ego Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue
Summary: OneShot.  Narissa tries to re-take the Cube.  R&R
Relationships: Seven of Nine & Raffi Musiker
Series: The Cube Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Spider and the Fly

_"Come into my parlor," said the Spider to the Fly._

* * *

"Fifteen years of work ... Down the fucking _TUBES!_ " the holographic Commodore Oh shouted at Narissa. She was on the holo-phone in Narissa's quarters aboard the Borg cube.

"Commodore, I ... " Narissa sputtered. 

"Of all the blithering _INCOMPETENCE!_ "

"I wasn't expecting Seven of Nine ..." Narissa pleaded.

"You have absolutely _NO_ idea who she is, do you?" Oh snapped. "You thought she was just some musclehead with a gun, didn't you?"

"Commodore ..."

"That's GENERAL to you ... _Colonel_ ," Oh growled.

"My apologies," said Narissa.

"Seven of Nine is a high-ranking Borg commander. One of the highest ranking Borg Starfleet has ever captured," Commodore Oh continued. "She has Unimatrix Zero One status. She is one level below the damned _QUEEN!_

"You just let her run in and take over!"

"Now, wait just a minute," Narissa protested. "I didn't LET her do _ANYTHING!"_

"Thanks to you, the Zha'at Vash is now minus one Borg cube. A Borg cube that we've spent no small amount of time, Latinum, and resources developing!" Commodore Oh snapped over the holo-phone. "Fifteen years of work! _GONE!_ In an _INSTANT!_ All in the span of _ONE_ afternoon!"

"Comm- ... _General_ ..."

"Get out of my sight. You disgust me." With that, Commodore Oh ended the transmission.

_So help me, Seven of Nine will pay_ DEARLY _for this,_ Narissa fumed.

* * *

_"_ _WHERE’S THE CHAMBER?”_ Narissa demanded as she pointed a phaser in the drone’s face.

“Narissa!” the drone exclaimed. “We thought you were dead!”

“It seems Seven of Nine is _slipping_ in her old age,” Narissa hissed. “Now … where’s the chamber?”

“What chamber?”

“The _QUEEN’S_ chamber!” Narissa snapped. “Where _IS_ it?”

“You can’t access it,” the drone replied flatly. “You’re not worthy.” 

“Don’t give me Hugh’s fairy tales,” Narissa growled. “Where’s the fucking _CHAMBER?_ ”

* * *

"Were you really the Borg Queen?" Raffi asked. She and Seven were talking over coffee back on La Sirena.

"I was _A_ Queen of _A_ cube," Seven replied. "I was not _THE_ Queen."

"There's a difference?"

"There is a Queen who outranks me," Seven replied. "She's Queen of the entire Collective.

"Trillions of drones across multiple quadrants."

“Aren’t you worried about the cube?” Raffi asked, changing the subject.

“Not really,” Seven replied.

“What if Narissa comes back?” Raffi asked. “She could take over the cube.”

“I’m not worried,” said Seven.

“Why?”

“The Queen has ways of handling _interlopers_ ,” Seven replied. “In order to _BE_ a Borg Queen, one must first be _Borg_.”

“Meaning … ?”

“One must first have been _assimilated_.”

* * *

“This is it,” said the drone as he and Narissa entered the Queen’s chamber.

_This is easier than I thought it would be_ , Narissa thought. “Now, how do I become Queen?”

_Initiate the Queen sequence_ , said the Borg Queen to the drone telepathically.

_I don't know how,_ the frightened drone thought nervously. _I’m not_ AUTHORIZED _to do_ _it!_

_I will guide you,_ the Queen replied.

_This is a mistake_ , the drone thought.

_Let_ ME _deal with her,_ the Queen replied telepathically.

The drone called up a holographic terminal. A few holographic keystrokes later, two cables dropped down from the ceiling.

“Thank you,” said Narissa as she stepped onto the platform and shoved the drone out of the way.

Narissa screamed as the two cables found their way into her back. Her skin turned ashen and her body became covered with implants as the assimilation process began.

A few minutes later, Narissa had become a full Borg drone. Her once shining eyes had become coal black. Her body was now covered head to toe with implants.

“We are the Borg,” the voice of the Collective intoned from Narissa’s lips. “You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.”

  
  


THE END

  
  
  
  



End file.
